Wishes
by Jo31891
Summary: Wishes are best made on a shooting star with the one other you care about. Draco had no knowledge of this until the BoyWhoLived took him out to watch the stars fall to the Earth. Harry x Draco


_Wishes

* * *

_

Harry panted, unable to help the grin coming to him. He skipped every other step as he made his way farther down. He jumped the last three and landed hard before running down the corridor. The farther down he went the darker it became. Everything became nothing but cold gray stone and fire. He had only been in this area of the castle once or twice in his six years attending. But tonight he had a very good reason.

He turned another corner sharply, his grin wide and happy. Just ahead the blonde turned, hearing his heavy footsteps. Sliver eyes clashed with green as he frowned. "What are _you_ doing down here, Potter?" He sneered in confusion. Harry slid to a stop before the Slytherin with the same grin.

"Never mind that." Harry grabbed the boy's sleeve.

"What are you doing?" The other demanded as Harry tugged at his sleeve.

"Come with me." Harry whispered, turning back. The blonde couldn't fight, confused by the ebony haired boy's antics.

"What?" He stumbled, trying to keep up with Harry's quick pace. "Potter! What are you doing?" He repeated.

"Just come with me Malfoy." The blonde stammered, trying to speak as he was pulled into a trot behind the Gryffindor. They stopped short of the Great Hall. Harry released his robe, unfolding the cloak under his arm.

"What is that? Where are we going?" Malfoy demanded again. Harry grinned, stepping closer to the Slytherin. His pale cheeks turned pink as Harry swung the cloak around him and then himself. Under the large cloak Malfoy was pressed against Harry in a rather uncomfortable proximity. Harry put a finger to his lips, motioning him to be quiet.

He grabbed Draco's sleeve again, keeping him pressed against his side, and they made their way down the stairs toward the entrance. The grass shuffled by an unseen force, bushes being shoved for nothing to pass through. Hagrid glanced out his hut window as the wind blew past. He shrugged, just as the footsteps passed his door.

Harry laughed, flinging the cloak from him. He plopped down in the grass as Malfoy slowly removed the invisible material from his head. They were standing on a slope a ways from Hagrid's hut, trees lining up behind them. A ways farther up were the strawberry bushes. Malfoy watched Harry with a frown as the boy sat in the grass, staring up at the night sky.

"Are you going to tell me _now_ why you've dragged me out here Potter?" Harry grinned, looking up at the blonde.

"Sit down." Harry smacked the grass next to him, pulling his knees up. "It'll start here in a few minutes."

"What will start? Potter, what the bloody hell do you think you're up to?" Harry's grin fell as he stared up at Malfoy. He shrugged, turning his green eyes back to the sky.

"I wanted you to come out here with me." He said calmly. "Now come sit down." Malfoy didn't budge, still holding Harry's cloak in his arms.

"Why would you want _me_ to come? This stuff if for your little Gryffindork friends." Malfoy sneered. Harry shook his head, a small smile coming to his face again.

"No it's not. Not this." He whispered, staring up with those dreamy green eyes. "Making wishes should only be done with one other."

"Making wishes? What on earth are you talking about?" Malfoy growled. He hated being confused and right now nothing confused him more then Harry Potter.

"I had Divinations today. Professor said tonight wouldn't be good for stargazing." Harry said simply. "But it's a wonderful night for wishes."

"And how exactly are you going to make these wishes?" Malfoy asked, playing along.

"The stars." Harry said simply. "There's going to be a shower tonight. It's the best way to make wishes."

"Shooting stars?" Malfoy cried. "That's what you dragged me out here for? To see a meteor shower? My God, you could've done that in the Great Hall you idiot." Harry looked up at Malfoy as he glared, shifting in anger. "I can't believe this! Do you know the trouble you could get me in? Just to see a bunch of stars falling?"

"It isn't the same." Harry whispered, lowering his chin to his knees. He suddenly looked small and fragile, causing Malfoy to freeze. "It won't come true if you don't watch it like this." Malfoy choked on his anger. How could he stay angry at those eyes? Those bright green eyes watering as if he were about to cry. He looked so lonesome now, sitting there by himself.

"Why do you want to make wishes so badly Potter?" Malfoy asked. Harry glanced up at him.

"I've always made wishes. I would sneak out of my cupboard when I heard there would be a shower and I would sit on the stoop. I'd make as many wishes as I could during the shower. But they never came true until I turned eleven." Harry muttered. "I figured it out. I figured you couldn't wish alone. You have to have someone else with you. Someone you care about."

"So what made you drag _me_ out here? Why not that Weasley girl? Or Granger?" Harry looked up at Malfoy with confusion.

"Why would I want to make wishes with them?" He asked innocently. Malfoy was surprised. He opened his mouth to answer when something shot by in the sky. Harry gasped, his smile returning brightly. "I saw one!" Malfoy slowly turned to face the black sky as well. Another star shot past. Followed by another. Then another. Two more.

Suddenly thousands of stars were flying through the sky, filling it with streams of light and color. The two boys watched in awe. Harry clenched his hands together, squeezing his eyes shut. Malfoy glanced down at him curiously. Slowly, he sat next to the Gryffindor. He lightly closed his eyes, his head bowing slightly as if he were praying.

The shower ended just as quickly as it started, leaving Harry smiling for all his worth. Malfoy watched him calmly as the boy stared up at the dark sky. "Why is it so important to wish on shooting stars?" He asked gently. Harry turned toward him with a smile.

"Because they're the ones that fall to the ground. If you wish on them, and never tell your wish, it's more likely to come true if it's on a shooting star." Harry said. He seemed to glow with child innocence. Malfoy could never remember ever seeing Harry so happy. He sighed, gazing up at the sky again.

His silver eyes widened when he felt a head on his shoulder. He looked down to see Harry smiling, staring aimlessly ahead. "I'm happy…you stayed Draco." He whispered. Draco watched him as he turned his head a bit to smile up at him. "Thank you for making wishes with me."

Draco didn't reply. Harry's green eyes widened a bit as soft lips touched his. His lids fluttered closed as he relished in the warmth. A hand lightly caressed his cheek, those lips kissing him gently. Harry's face was deep red when the Slytherin pulled back. He kissed Harry on the forehead.

"Thank you for granting my wish Harry."

* * *

_Disclaimer: I own nothing_

_Flames welcomed_.

_Jo Manta_


End file.
